The experience of key technical personnel who will be responsible for the day-to-day operation Maureen Sanderson, Ph.D., will replace Dr. Paul Juarez as MMC Co-leader in the next cycle, given her extensive involvement with the COC and affiliated research projects. She has training in epidemiology and biostatistics (Ph.D., Univ. of Washington, 1996) and is Professor of Obstetrics and Gynecology at MMC. Dr. Sanderson has 14 years experience as Pl for efiologic and intervenfion studies of prostate, breast and cervical cancer that focus on African Americans and Hispanics. She has extensive experience in collaborating with public health departments, community health centers, and other community partners on cancer research. Dr. Sanderson was recruited to MMC in 2008 to serve as the Senior Epidemiologist for the Partnership. She is also the Scienfific Director for the NCI-funded Meharry-CHC CNP (recenfiy renewed for a second cycle), and PI of the full research project (with Dr. Hull as Co-PI). Drs. Sanderson, Hull, and Khabele are currentiy conducfing a pilot study under the Partnership to test a culturally-tailored social markefing intervenfion for increasing HPV vaccine ufilizafion among Hispanic giris. Dr. Sanderson is co-investigator on an efiologic study of breast density funded by the DOD and on the NCI-funded P20, MMC-VICC: Partners in Cancer Sun/ivorship. Prior to joining MMC, she was Director of the Cancer and Training Cores of an NCMHD EXPORT planning grant at the University of Texas-Houston School of Public Health at Brownsville, which assessed the need for educational messages for women diagnosed with HPV. In 2005 Dr. Sanderson attended the same CBPR training institute as Dr. Hull mentioned above.